On a Boring Summer Day
by inkslinger.x
Summary: A typical summer afternoon in the lives of nine year old Petunia and her year younger sister Lily.


**I wrote this almost two years ago. Just found it the other day. Basically plotless, but shows a typical summer afternoon in the lives of nine-year-old Petunia and her year-younger sister Lily. Please review afterwards.**

**-**

On particularly boring days when they had nothing better to do during their summer holiday, Lily Evans and her older sister Petunia would venture outside their wonderful home to the small grassy meadow that was their backyard. It wasn't much, but to the two youthful girls it was a vast, wide field full of many adventurous possibilities.

Of course Petunia Evans limited those possible adventures. She wasn't into having exciting imaginary adventures very much, because she wasn't one to approve of the use of your imagination. This was terribly sad considering she was such a young girl. Petunia hated anything that was out of the norm and she liked things to be plain and simple. It was just the way she was.

Lily, always the energetic daughter, was the exact opposite. To Lily, nothing was better than a good imaginary adventure, whether it be a courageous sword fight against filthy, evil pirates on a huge pirate ship, or a safari deep through a jungle in Africa, risking the chance of becoming some great big animals meal at any moment, Lily loved adventures.

That's why the two sisters often disagreed on what to play on the humid summer afternoons they spent out in the backyard of the Evans residence. Petunia often wanted to play with her boring pink and purple jump rope while Lily insisted they invent a thrilling adventure to go on.

"I'm telling you," insisted Lily, scratching her right shoulder somewhat languidly, "I think going on a daring mountain climb in the middle of a deadly blizzard is much better! Why do you have to be so boring all the time?" She rolled her mesmerizing emerald eyes; they sparkled every so often from the rays of the sun.

"That's so boyish," Petunia said, picking up her pink and purple jump rope and beginning to jump the rope. Her blonde braided pigtails moved side-to-side with her, the barrettes holding the pigtails together clicked annoyingly with each jump over the rope she made.

"Well, everything you like to play is stupid and boring and so full of ennui," Lily muttered. "It gives girls a bad name. Like we all like jumping up and down with a piece of colored rope." She rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous that I'm girly and pretty, and you're into playing silly pirate adventures," Petunia said as she jumped rope. "And you think you're so funny by making up your own word. As if ennui is a word!"

"It is," Lily growled, "It means that something's boring, which is definitely what _you_ are."

"At least I wear dresses with my hair in very pretty pigtails!"

Lily watched her sister jump rope with her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Unlike her sister, her hair wasn't blonde and it wasn't short either. It was very wavy and silky and surrounded her face like a lion's mane. It was naturally beautiful and Lily scarcely did anything with it besides tying it up into a quick ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Petunia, though, seemed desperate to style her hair in a girlish way to seem prettier. Sadly, no matter how pretty she tried to look, Lily was by far the more beautiful daughter.

"You're so annoying," Lily snarled finally, turning away from her sister and casting her eyes around the backyard.

The healthily-colored green grass was rippling gently in the wind and so did the trees, which were rocking backward and forward as if they were a group of people swaying to music rather than trees, caught in the middle of some wind. Once in a while you would spot a butterfly fluttering from leaf to leaf and from flower to flower, or an occasional bee buzzing around towards its hive. The whole scene of the yard was very relaxing and tranquil, quite the perfect place to just simply lie down in the middle of the grass and look up at the blue sky and the fluffy clouds.

Lily looked back over at her sister who was starting to show fatigue from all her jumping rope. Slowly she stopped and eventually tossed the rope aside, her mouth open in thirstiness.

"Having fun?" Lily asked in a falsely cheery and girly voice. She was mocking her sister.

"Oh yes," Petunia answered, obviously not catching onto Lily's mockery. "Want to go get a drink of some lemonade?"

"No," Lily answered tetchily, crossing her arms and turning her back to her sister once again.

Lily was a very stubborn, hardheaded person. She usually was the type to hold grudges against people for long amounts of time even for the silliest of things. She was the youngest of the Evans family, even out of all of her cousins, so she was used to getting her way by simply pouting or retreating into angered silence. Lily didn't realize then that one couldn't go through life expecting to get everything they want by simply frowning and folding their arms.

"Why are you so hardheaded?" Petunia questioned resentfully, "You think everyone is going to listen to what you want to do. Well, it's not all about you, you crybaby. You always get your way! It's sooo unfair!"

Unlike Lily, Petunia wasn't the extremely stubborn type. She was stubborn from time to time, but Petunia was far too busy being completely jealous of Lily to waste her time being mulish. She often used any little incident as evidence that the whole world liked Lily over her, most of her evidence being very ridiculous.

"Fine," Petunia said when Lily hadn't answered her question. "I'm going inside to get some lemonade. You can stay out here and die of thirst from the hot sun."

"Okay, I will," Lily retorted.

"Okay, then you do that," Petunia said.

"I already said I will," Lily said, scowling.

Petunia rolled her eyes, turning away and stomping all the way up to the house.

From where Lily stood she could hear the hard slam of the kitchen door, making her grin with delight. At least if she was in a bad mood she had gotten Petunia to be in one too.

Lily hadn't stood out there for longer than three minutes before the kitchen door had opened again and Petunia was coming back over towards her. Sure enough, she was indeed carrying a glass of tasty-looking lemonade complete with three ice cubes and a straw. Petunia sipped from her straw, her manure-brown eyes set on her sister. Lily knew she was trying to make her jealous.

"Nice try," Lily said, "but I told you I don't want any lemonade."

"Shut up," snarled Petunia. "I just got an idea! I think we should play dolls. It'll be loads and loads of delightful fun. I'll go get them."

"The only thing I'd ever use dolls for is as a chew toy for Fry," Lily said. Now that she had mentioned it, she wondered _where_ was Fry, the family dog, anyway?

"Ugh! You're so impossible, Lily Evans!" shouted Petunia.

Lily opened her mouth to reply with an insult back, but both girls looked to their left as they heard the call of their mother from the kitchen.

"Girls! There's a chocolate cake in the oven. I'm washing the dirty bowls and spoons now, so which one of you wants the spoon covered with chocolate batter?" Mrs. Evans yelled.

Lily shoved Petunia aside and started racing towards the back door to get to the kitchen first, Petunia hurrying at her heels. Lily jumped up the steps of the back porch, reaching the door and grappling with Petunia for the doorknob.

"You got it last time!" Petunia grunted as she tried to shove her younger sister aside.

"So, I'm younger! And smarter!"

"I'm prettier!" Petunia said.

Lily couldn't help snorting and bursting out into laughter at that comment. The kitchen door suddenly opened as Mrs. Evans appeared in the doorway holding the spoon covered with the delicious chocolate batter over it. Both Lily and Petunia smiled angelically up at their mother, to convince their mum to pick herself over the other.

"Let's see," Mrs. Evans contemplated, "two daughters, one spoon. What's the fair thing to do? Who deserves it most?"

"The oldest!"

"The smartest!"

"No, no, I think the fairest thing to do is lick the spoon myself," Mrs. Evans decided, smiling as she winked at her daughters. Both the young girls faces dropped as their mother disappeared from the door, thoroughly enjoying herself as she licked the yummy-tasting batter.

Lily walked further into the immaculately clean kitchen, closely followed by Petunia. The two stared at their mother as she hummed pleasantly and now had begun to wash the spoon. She looked up at her daughters with her spheres of emerald green eyes, the same emerald eyes she had passed on to her youngest daughter Lily.

"Fair is fair," she remarked.

Both Petunia and Lily looked at each other for a moment or two, and then shrugged. For a very much-unknown reason, the two sisters weren't so annoyed with each other anymore. They left the kitchen and entered the hot summer afternoon again, mutually deciding that they would invent a new game.

This game conveniently involved a phenomenal jump roping circus performer and a daring lion trainer, in the midst of a circus tent full of bloodsucking dolls out for their lives. The two sisters quite enjoyed this game; that is until they inevitably ended up disagreeing on some silly little detail.

**- Fin -**


End file.
